Sinon vs Zelos Wilder
Sinelos.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Sword Art Online vs Tales of Symphonia! They're badass, and ultimate rivals of the main character! They seem okay at first, but their backstories and personalities are actually extremely dark! Does Asada Shino have the guns to take out Zelos Wilder?! Interlude Wiz: Anti heroes. People with tragic backstories who rival the main heroes. Boomstick: Except these two anti heroes kinda have odd personalities from who they truly are! Wiz: Asada Shino, aka Sinon. Boomstick: And Zelos Wilder, a Chosen! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sinon Wiz: When Asada Shino was less then two years old, she went on a car ride with her father. But that day, they got into a major accident. However, it would been hours until they were spotted. Asada's father bled out and died in that long waiting time, right in front of his wife and daughter's faces. Boomstick: Naturally, this traumatized the hell out of Shino's mother, and so Asada became kinda overprotective of her. But nine years later, when Asada Shino was 11 years old, she got traumatized herself, when a robber was at large in a postal office! Asada tried to protect her mother, but instead, killed the robber with his own gun! Wow, I wish she was MY daughter! Boomstick 2.0 I'd name her... Wiz: Boomstick's stupidity aside... Asada was extremely scared of guns after this, and even slightly scared of men overall. But her fear got out, and she was picked on at school on multiple occasions. But then, Asada was introduced to Gun Gale Online, a gun-based RPG where you're actually put inside the game. Under the user name of Sinon, the only reason Asada Shino entered GGO was to get over her intense fear of guns. Boomstick: When you think of Sinon, you'd definitely think of a cool and relaxed person! Seriously! She's extremely focused in battle! Like when one time, she was stuck in a maze alone, and came face-to-face with a boss way out of her league! She decided to camp out outside of its attack range, and snipe it for hours on end until it died! And she was perfectly fine with it! Wiz: However, Shino was actually seen to be extremely fragile. Her intense fear of guns had her even on the verge of blacking out when a classmate would pretend to shoot her. This one weakness people used to take advantage of her. However, after an incident with Death Gun, Sinon got over this fear, and is no longer phased by her classmate's jokes of shooting her. Boomstick: A girl that used to be afraid of guns? No more Boomstick 2.0… Wiz: Read the script, Boomstick. Boomstick: I did! Wiz: Now read it out loud. Boomstick: FINE! When Asada Shino was less then two years old, she went on a car ride with her father— Wiz: —YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. Boomstick: Fine, asshole... Sinon can actually be quite kind! She forgave her friend who went to jail, and still cared for the guy as a close friend! Wiz: But she really isn't as fragile and kind hearted as we made her out to be. She threatened Kirito because he jokingly pulled her tail in ALO. And she seems to have a thing for Kirito too... Boomstick: Yeah! One day, Kirito and Sinon decided to lay together for a whole freaking episode, while Kirito stroked her hair! And she also acted all love-struck towards him while handing the dude a sword! Did the creators forget about Asuna at this point or what? Wiz: Anyways, Sinon is a real beast when it comes to fighting. She has a FR F2 Sniper Rifle as an average weapon, which is a French gun that can shoot foes from up to 800m of distance between them. But Asada also wields the PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II, which is a special sniper gun Sinon obtained from a hard boss she killed by shooting its weak spot for three hours. Boomstick: Damn, this gun is long! Seriously, it's 138 cm long, while Asada is 161 cm tall! The gun also weighs 30 pounds! It's size and weight just makes this gun hard for her to lift, aim, and shoot! But it's strong nonetheless! Wiz: Sinon also became a Cait Sith in ALFheim Online, and got a bow made by Lisbeth, which is capable of hitting targets 200m away. This is strange however, because the bow was actually designed to hit foes 100m away instead. Boomstick: Sinon has a ton of guns, but she mostly focuses around sniping foes while campaign out, which isn't too good in arena matches! Wiz: Despite that, Sinon still managed to be the co-winner of the Third Bullet of Bullets tournament, and get 2nd place in the Fourth Bullet of Bullets tournament. Boomstick: One time she even shot somebody directly in the middle of the forehead, while she was falling form the sky! Which is pretty impressive if I do say so myself! Asada Shino is just plain awesome, I'm telling you. Zelos Wiz: Mylene Wilder was in love was a man. However, the Oracle of Cruxis ordered for her to marry the Chosen man. Mylene and the Chosen got married against their will, and had a child named Zelos Wilder. Unfortunately for Zelos, growing up in his home in Meltokio was hard, to say the least. Neither his father or mother cared about ip him at all. In fact, his father was already falling for another woman. Boomstick: So since he did t have a single caring parent, the real person who took care of him was his butler, Sebastian. Aaand, Zelos kinda grew up a narcissist. Kinda. Nothing wrong with that! I'm not judging! Wiz: His father ended up marrying another woman, and even had a child with her. That child was Seles Wilder. Zelos and Seles got along well, despite her being the daughter of his stepmother. They did indeed get along greatly, but that relationship was damaged when their the died. Wanting Seles to have the best life she could, she tried to murder Zelos, making Seles automatically the Chosen of Mana. Boomstick: So in the murder attempt, the half-elf stepmother hid out until Zelos came outside! Finally, Zelos and Mylene went outside on a snowy day to build a snowman! The stepmom attacked, but Mylene Wilder was caught in the crossfire, and killed. Her last words being that he pretty much should never have been born. How nice. Wiz: After this incident, Zelos hated winter forever. He vowed to get far enough away from Meltokio during its winters. Zelos started hating this Chosen system, blaming it for Mylene's death. Because of this, young Wilder grew up thinking he meant nothing, and that Seles would be a better Chosen. Boomstick: So Zelos went on to live under the impression that if he had been killed that snowy night in Meltokio, Seles would have became the greatest Chosen that Tethe'alla had ever seen! This and the fact that he felt he was not up for the Chosen job just worsened his self-esteem... Wiz: So because of this, Zelos was forced to put himself in a state of happiness, self assurance, and courage. Sort of like he put on a mask. This new state of mind allowed for him to see who didn't care for him, who wanted to be his friend, and protect himself against further trauma. Boomstick: Zelos is an extremely qualified fighter! Weighing 150lbs, and standing 5'10'', Zelos is great in battle! His fighting style is known as the Magic Swordsman style, called that because can use his sword to attack like a melee weapons, and cast magic from from far away. It is stated that you can only be a Magic Swordsman if you're an elf, which Zelos is definitely not! Zelos himself claimed that he's a Magic Swordsman due to him begin given elvish blood as a kid, but in truth, it is due to him having ingested powder Aionis as a kid!'' Wiz: Unlike the character Kratos, Zelos shows off his fast-paced style with speedy attacks, resembling a dancer with every swing of his blade. He also prefers being quick over being a brute. In fact, his sword style even changes the way he uses attacks. Such as with the Victory Light Spear, where Kratos usually misses the final mid-air spin cut, Zelos (being light) can connect every blow of the move with no problem. Boomstick: Then there's an odd thing about Zelos... This 24 year old can't actually FEEL pain. Don't get me wrong, he can die and all, but he won't really feel any of the pain. Wiz: Zelos can fly even. He's not one to be messed with at all. Fight! ---- Gun Gale Online, 3:06PM It was a peaceful day in Gun Gale Online. All the users seemed quite happy today. That was due to Death Gun's defeat. Two people were especially happy about this. Kirigaya Kazuto, aka Kirito, and Asada Shino, aka Sinon. They had worked so hard to get to where they were. But after just sitting around and talking for a few minutes, Kirigaya decided to take his leave. "Hey, I'm sure Sugu is wanting me back by now. See you later Asada, unless you're logging off too?" Kirigaya said, standing up. "No, no. I think I'll stay a bit longer, Kirito. Bye." Sinon replied, standing up herself and waving to him. Kirito instantly disappeared, as he had logged off. Sinon smiled to herself. No more threats. No more life or death battles... No more of this nonsense she had feared for so long. She and Kirito had won. Peace was back. ---- Meltokio, 3:06PM Zelos Wilder was back home. Meltokio was a place that ultimately traumatized him in the winter, but luckily, it was not snowy out. Zelos was glad to be home, but he was actually there because Lloyd Irving said he had something of interest. So, Zelos Wilder entered his house, to see Lloyd holding an odd grey helmet. "What's that?" Zelos asked Lloyd, pointing at the helmet. "A NerveGear. It's a strange helmet that puts you in an alternate reality... I put a new game in it, was hoping you could test it out now. I played another game like it, but ended up fighting another duel swordsman like me." Lloyd explained. "I see! Well, then I guess I'll go try it out!" Zelos walked passed Lloyd, grabbing the NerveGear as he went by. Zelos found a nice place to lay, then clicked on the helmet. "Say 'Link Start' to begin." Lloyd informed Wilder. "Alright... Link Start!" Zelos yelled. Instantly, he fell into a deep sleep, being put into the alternate reality world known as Gun Gale Online... ---- Gun Gale Online, 3:10PM Zelos appeared in the strange alternate reality. Right away, he was fascinated. He seemed to be just as he was in real life, despite people having to normally make an avatar. Zelos began to walk around, until he bumped into the blue-haired Asada Shino. Zelos found her cute, and would flirt with her any second... "Oh! Hey! I'm Zelos Wilder!" Zelos began. "I'm sorta new around here... So could you maybe show me around...?" "Normally I don't help out new people. But I'm feeling generous today. C'mon, I'll show you the place." Sinon replied, issuing for him to follow her. Zelos saw this as his chance. As they walked, Zelos looked around frantically for something he could trip over. That's when he saw it. A small log was a few feet in front of him. So as they walked, Zelos faked a trip, landing in between Sinon's legs. Zelos didn't bother stand up. "Hey! What are you— Hey!" Sinon growled, quickly moving out of the way, stomping on Zelos's stomach, and taking out an average FR F2 Sniper Rifle. "Perv! You'll pay for that!" "That's not how I saw this going at all." Zelos smiled, standing up and pulling out his sword. "If it's a fight you want, then come and get me!" Fight! Quickly, Sinon retreated backwards, firing off a few bullets as she went. Zelos saw these, dodging every last one. But Zelos didn't want to fight from afar, and began chasing Sinon. "I see you!" Sinon yelled, hoping onto a tree, and pointing her FR F2 Sniper Rifle at him. He attempted to climb the tree, but it was obvious that she would surely shoot him if he even attempted to get up there. So he stayed back. Sinon was trying to get a good shot, on the other hand. Zelos was dancing around, and she couldn't target him good enough. So she decided to just shoot when he got close to where she was pointing. She shot and— "What?!" Zelos said, noticing blood spew from his arm. He didn't mind much, just ignoring the bleeding arm. Instead, the Magic Swordsman swung his sword, launching off magic blasts. Sinon didn't feel like getting hit, and stopped each magic shot with a shot of her own. "You're really getting on my nerves..." Zelos mumbled, jumping towards Asada. Asada shot a few times, but Zelos worked his way around each bullet, then shot magic at the tree. The tree exploded, launching Sinon high into the air. "Looks like I'm stronger then I thought..." Zelos said calmly, beginning to walk off. But just then, he heard a girl yelling from the sky. "Can you handle this?!" Sinon yelled, falling down towards Wilder wither her PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II locked onto Zelos's forehead. She shot, then landed on the ground with a roll, and waited for an explosion… which never happened. Sinon stood up to see what happened, when suddenly, she was sliced in the stomach. "AGH! B-But I shot you!" Sinon shouted in confusion. "Clearly you didn't..." Zelos Wilder said back, turning with his sword out. Asada Shino tried to return back to her hiding spot, but Zelos wouldn't let that happen. She began to run, but he was catching up. Finally, Zelos slashed her again. Sinon figured she couldn't escape, as she dodged another sword swing. So she took out her bow, and let loose on Zelos. Unfortunately, the bow was meant for long ranged fighting, but fortunately, a lot of the arrows hit, sticking into Zelos's side, shoulder, etc. Zelos ran at Sinon and slashed his blade, but Sinon quickly sidestepped and shot the guy right through the hip with her FR F2 Sniper Rifle. Zelos then went into the air with his flight. Wilder went so high that Sinon couldn't even see that well, so she aimed up and shot with her PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II. Up in the air, Zelos was avoiding bullets that would randomly pop up next to him. But he had a plan. Zelos rushed downwards with immense speed, catching Shino completely off guard. Zelos slicked her left shoulder, then turned, and used the Victory Light Spear, slicing and dicing Sinon a ton of times before finishing with a... SHING! Zelos preformed a perfectly executed final mid-air spin cut. KO! Zelos landed, then began to walk away from the two halves of Asada's body. Just moments later, Shino's body exploded into crystals, and showed the words 'YOU ARE DEAD' above where she had died. Conclusion Wiz: Zelos had it in the bag. He took defence, speed, experience, agility, and field advantage. Boomstick: There's no doubt about it that Zelos would win against Shino in defence! Zelos and Sinon have taken punishment after punishment before, but Zelos was the one who took more fatal blows! And why is that? Because he can't feel pain! Sure he can take the damage and even die, but he would never actually feel it! If he was knocked down from a severe blow, or a loss of a limb even, he'd stand right back up and keep putting his all into battle! Why? Becuase he wouldn't CARE that his arm is missing, or that he has a huge scrape on his face, et cetera! Wiz: Speed wasn't too hard. Sinon's MMO avatars pretty much has NO experience in running/going fast at all. She's used to standing back, shooting from the sidelines, even sitting in the same spot for hours to snipe and kill a boss. Zelos is KNOWN for his speed. He's quick on his feet, even reading his power for his speed. Boomstick: Experience was a no brainer! Zelos is 24, and fighting since he was young! And while Sinon shot a guy when she was eight, that was a mere accident! Sinon only really has a year of experience being Gun Gale Online AT BEST. Plus, Asada is only 16! Zelos is many years older! Wiz: Agility wasn't difficult either. Zelos is basically a DANCER. He preforms a dance move with every swing of his blade. That's him being perfectly while right there. His speed also backs him up in this. Sinon is not agile. Like we've said before, she sits back to snipe opponents. '' '''Boomstick: Zelos has the field advantage no matter where he is, pretty much. Sinon could hide and shoot, but once she lets out one bullet, Zelos could track her down! I mean, once again, he doesn't feel pain! Zelos himself has long ranged weaponry to counter Asada's, and if they got to close combat, Sinon would be royally screwed due to her lack of up close fighting experience! Asada Shino may have the guns to defeat any opponent, but Zelos was just wilder then she could ever imagine!' Wiz: The winner is, Zelos Wilder. Category:'Tales of Symphonia vs. Sword Art Online' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015